Now It's Getting Interesting
by palimpsist
Summary: After being together for awhile, Naruto and Sasuke realize that there is something missing in their life, so they try and regain the passion in their relationship. SasuNaru NaruSasu NaruNaru SasuSasu Anal, Oral, Toys, Lemons, all that good stuff.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Ok, so I just wrote this and I'm a little drunk but this was just a little idea I had awhile ago and finally got around to writing. I like the results so far, I hope you do you! Reviewers get lots of cake and sugar and steak and all that good shit. :D Um, don't own Naruto, only going to say this one and never again because this is in fact a fanfiction site and it's not really expected that you own what you're writing about. There is sure to be a lot of kinky stuff that comes from the dark perverted vaults of my brain, so I'm sure a lot of you will enjoy this. More chapters soon!!

* * *

Chapter 1 

Naruto and Sasuke were in danger of falling into a routine.

In the morning they would wake up, train, have sex, eat and have more sex. Then they would go on a mission, have sex, report the mission, have sex, eat, have sex and go to bed.

Now this was all fine and dandy, but Sasuke simply didn't have the stamina that Naruto did and often didn't have enough energy to fully satisfy the hyper active blonde. Plus no ninja wanted to fall into a routine, it make it easier to set traps. And, though neither wanted to admit it, the sex had started to become boring. Sure it was still comforting, it said how they were still there for each other, but it had lost all of the burning passion and held in desire they had had in the beginning of their relationship.

They had been going out for a year and a half now, after Sasuke killed Orochimaru and decided to come back to Konoha. He had been placed under careful surveillance and eventually allowed back on team Kakashi when he had proven his loyalty. Then Naruto and Sasuke had finally noticed they were head over heels in love with each other and wanted to fuck more than anything in the world. Now _that_ had been an interesting time in their lives. The nights were hot, they were hotter and the air of secrecy just managed to steam things up even more. But that didn't last long, at least the secrecy thing, if there's one thing Naruto's not good at it's keeping a secret. Oh he tried of course, but he's kind of oblivious and apparently it was obvious that they were together. For a long while they went on missions that were now ever so much better. They got beaten up by Sakura a few times for being too loud and disturbing her 'beauty sleep' once or twice, but eventually Sasuke learned a silencing jutsu to keep the moans at bay. They were both worried that Kakashi had enjoyed the earlier missions just a little too much.

Naruto moved into the Uchiha estates and the relationship got real. They started trying to understand and know one another, which further strengthened their love. Then there was more than friendship and lust that bonded them together.

When they learned about each other they stopped fighting, they were nothing but endless happiness and acceptance, sheltering each other from the world. They Kakashi told them they had to kick off the stilettos and become real men again, because they were starting to become weak. Yeah. That pissed them off a lot. So they learned, and spent many days learning how to hold in feelings, once again become a cold killing machine, and still love each other. Needless to say, this caused much more good sex.

But now, months after mastering the line between professional and private lives, it was dull. There was no other word for it. So they had to think of something.

Naruto laid in the grass his head resting on Sasuke's lap as they gazed out at the lake by their house. Sasuke absentmindedly stroked his spiky blonde hair as he thought, trying to tell himself how lucky he was to even been loved, and how he shouldn't take it for granted.

"I got it!" Naruto said suddenly sitting upright, looking quite pleased with himself and almost throwing Sasuke off balance, "We should roleplay!"

"Ha." Sasuke said, unsmiling. "Lemme just go get my school girl uniform on."

"Aww, you're no fun! It's not all school girls and French maids you know.

Sasuke looked at him, "Hello, my name is Uchiha Sasuke, I'm not sure we've met, cause otherwise you would know there's no way in hell."

"Well, they're no need to be so sarcastic prissy boy, besides, it's not like you have any better ideas." Naruto stuck out his tongue, Sasuke playfully bit the tip of his tongue and pulled him into a kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip.

He pulled away but stayed close to Naruto's face. "What did you do all those years I was gone? I remember saying you tried everything to stop thinking about me…" He smirked.

Naruto blushed, "Um… Well have you ever heard of the stranger? You know you sit on your hand until it falls asleep and then…have at it?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded.

Naruto's blush deepened and he looked away, "It was sort of like that I guess. I umm, well, you see, sometimes I would just miss you so much, and well I has younger and, um, I had no one to date and such so….Iwouldfuckmyclone."

"What's that Naru-kun?" Sasuke teased, tilting his head back up to look at him, "I'm afraid I didn't quite catch that last part."

Naruto glared up at his boyfriend's face, "Bastard. I said I would, well I would fuck my clone."

"Why don't we do that."

"Do what?" Naruto sweat dropped.

"I think it's about time we played around with some toys in the bedroom." Sasuke winked.

"Oh I see Sasuke, you want me to make a clone and change it into you so you can fuck it. 'The only one good enough to fuck Uchiha Sasuke is Uchiha Sasuke.'" Naruto teased, adjusting himself on Sasuke's lap. "You could have told me sooner that you're just in love with yourself and I was a petty distraction from that fact that you couldn't be with your true love! Oh my!" he pretended to faint, then peaked out of one eye to see the Uchiha's expression.

It was the same emotionless mask he always wore, "Yep. That's pretty much it, I was just using you to get to me, all those times we had sex I was really thinking about myself."

"Well, that explains why you call out your own name." Naruto was rewarded with a smack to the head and a muttered insult.

"But seriously, stupid, we should use one of your clones next time. It could be fun." Sasuke had to admit, he did quite enjoy the idea of two Narutos. "But first I think you'll have to demonstrate how you used to do it. For a… scientific purpose only of course."

"Scientific my ass!" Naruto muttered under his breath. He didn't know if he could go through with that, it would be rather embarrassing, as if Sasuke didn't already know enough embarrassing things about him. Like the fact that he'd never kissed a girl before. Not that that mattered anymore, Sasuke would probably kill anyone else who kissed him now. Hell, he almost killed Gaara, Shikamaru and Neji when he found out Naruto had dated all three of them. He was fine now that Shikamaru had a weird love square with Ino, Temari and Kiba and Gaara and Neji were dating. Still, for awhile Naruto really feared he would have any friends at all because of the pale skinned jealousy monster. Naruto thought about his clones _Well I suppose that he isn't going to tell anyone, and I guess it could be kind of kinky. Plus clones can be hella sexy sometimes. Wait, that's kind of weird. Hmmm, yeah I guess I'm just that sexy, whateves. _"Ok." He finally said, "But you'll owe me."

Sasuke smirked in victory, amused by his little Naruto-kun and his predictability. _Perhaps this is just what we need to rekindle the passion. Ok, too gay. Geese Sasuke, I knew that eyeliner would just make it worse. Next thing you know I will have a little dog and run around in a Hard Gay costume._ He imagined it. _Hmmm, not really my thing, but maybe after this we could try some roleplay._ He drooled at the mental image of Naruto in a sexy nurse costume. _Yeah, that one wouldn't be so bad._

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Your 'I'm thinking really horney things about Naruto' face is on, are you alright? Am I gonna have to give you mouth to cock?" Naruto started to lean towards his pants when Sasuke snapped out of it.

"How about you save it for the clone loser." He stood all the way up pushing Naruto off is lap and turning around without waiting for him. "I think we should go play with our new toy."

Naruto grinned deviously and followed him into the Uchiha Mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Thanks to my um, two reviewers, seriously guys, you gotta want it! Remember, reviews are like my candy, and candy makes me happy, and a happy author makes happy readers: ) Hope you enjoy. They'll be more soon.

* * *

Chapter 2

As they walked into the house Sasuke stopped by the kitchen for some necessary ingredients for his fun night with the idiot. _Hmm… Whipped Cream, Chocolate Sauce, Ramen, and… Ah, yes, that'll be good too._ "Geese Sasuke, I can wait until you eat lunch if you want." Naruto came up behind him looking at Sasuke's bounty over his shoulder, "That is…" Naruto said huskily, "Unless food turns you on…" He licked Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke pushed him away, "Get off, you walking libido."

"So where do you want to do this thing?" Naruto asked, unfazed.

"Let's just go to our room, it's not like we ever actually use the other 37 rooms."

"But that's so booorring!" Naruto groaned, "I thought we were trying to do something different?"

"Hn."

"What about Itachi's bedroom?"

"ABOLUTELY NOT!"

"Come on! You know you want to! It'll be fun!" Naruto pleaded.

"There's no way in hell I would ever do that and you know it."

"Fine." Naruto crossed his arms. "We'll just do it in our room and slowly break away from this stupid routine."

They were both pissing each other off. Their relationship could use some work. Perhaps a lot of work but they were too blind to see it and were trying the quick fix approach.

They got to the bedroom. When Naruto had moved in he had insisted on a redecoration of the room, before it was so dark and gloomy. They repainted the walls dark blue because they couldn't paint over the black from before and the bed had a matching dark blue comforter with the Uchiha crest. All in all, despite his efforts the room still screamed Sasuke. But then there were posters and clothes scattered on the floor and little specks of orange through out that told of his existence. The sun was shinning brightly onto the room filling it with the eerie glow of the afternoon. Naruto sat down on the bed and watched at Sasuke pulled up a chair and waited for his little show.

"Um, Sasuke how am I supposed to do this?" Naruto asked, feeling nervous.

"Well, I think you should know how to better than I do."

"Ok, ah, here goes. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" A clone of Naruto sat next to him on the bed dressed in the same orange shirt and black cargo pants.

Naruto moved towards himself, giving him a shy kiss on the lips. His clone took the hint and pulled the kiss deeper, wrapping an arm around him. Naruto groaned, he kissed back adding his tongue and wrapping his legs around the clone. Naruto gradually forgot about the awkwardness of the situation and remembered the wonderful things he had done before, and now he wanted to do them again. He needed to.

He pushed his clone to the bed, straddling him and pulling up his shirt with heated desire, again he remembered those endless nights of unrequited love. He kissed up his clone's hard muscled abs, satisfied with the groan that escaped his lips. The shirt was now all the way off and he was playing with the clone's nipples. A soft moan escaped from the clones lips and Naruto ground his hips against his growing hardness.

Hearing moan after moan in his own voice made jolts of electricity shoot through Naruto's body begging for friction. He quickly tossed aside his unnecessary clothing.

"Say my name." Naruto whispered into the clone's ear, licking up his neck.

"Naru-… NARUTO!" Naruto grabbed the clone's crotch and worked it through his pants enjoying this all too much.

He pulled off the clone's pants and underwear, "Naruto, heh, I like that." He grinned toothily his eyes misted over with lust. He licked the end of the clone's penis, tasting his precum. "hmm…" He took the entire shaft into his mouth and began working up and down, swirling his tongue and using a bit more teeth than necessary. Naruto knew what Naruto liked. He slowed, playing a cock tease to prolong the experience; he hated it and loved it at the same time. Then he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Naruto! Faster."

He sped up, gagging as the clone bucked his hips. He felt fingers grab hold of his hair holding on as if letting go would mean being lost for eternity, like the only thing keeping that clone there was his twin. And this was, in a way all true. Deep emotions welled up inside the clone and he knew he was so close to-

There was a poof and the clone disappeared leaving a very satisfied naked Naruto lying on top of the Uchiha crest.

"Holy Shit."

* * *

Sasuke hadn't exactly been sure what to expect when he first heard Naruto's little confession. He certainly didn't think it would be this fucking hot. He felt himself go hard at the first kiss and with each moan it got worse. He shifted uncomfortably not sure what to do. He couldn't look away, his brain wasn't functioning and he had no one around to deal with his problem. He couldn't bring himself to do anything about it though, he'd never done that. And fuck, he too much pride to start now. _Only unsatisfied losers do that_. _I have a smoking hot boyfriend, I don't need too._ But when Naruto started screaming out his own name he knew he had to do something or he would end up with the worst case of blue balls in the history of the universe. 

So he swallowed his pride, redirected his attention to his boyfriends and started pumping. He became so completely enthralled with the scene before him that he didn't even think that he was doing it. He was caught up in the moment as much as the blonde currently giving head. In spite of himself he moaned. As Naruto told himself to go faster, he went faster and kept it up until-

"Ahhh..!"

Sasuke glanced back at the bed confused that there was now only one Naruto, covered in cum lying on his crest.

"Holy Shit." He said, the sight was almost enough to harden him again. "What happened, where did he go?"

Naruto laughed blissfully, "Oh they're shadow clones so they can only handle a certain amount pressure you know, so I guess you can't really have sex with them, cause then they would just disappear, but if you give them head, when they leave all the pleasure is redistributed to yourself. Which makes for a pretty amazingly good time."

"Since when did you become an intellectual?" Sasuke could hardly even think strait yet.

"Oh you know, I experimented with them a lot when I was training with Ero-Sennin. When he was off doing perverted things like sneaking into mountain baths and writing those stories and all that, I would see what they could do." He winked, "I had figured out how much they could stand but I didn't really know why all this happened. Then I was training with Kakashi and he pretty much helped explain the rest. See everything a Shadow clone is holding, like information, exhaustion, and my favorite, pleasure, is transferred back to the creator when it is destroyed. We could learn more! To the library!" Naruto sat up and pointed heroically.

Sasuke smacked him upside the head. "Idiot. We still have things to do."

"Ow. Like what?"

"Well…" Sasuke started, undressing himself, "I was thinking we could play a little game… Let's just call it Pop the Clone." He grinned evilly.

"I AM SO GOING TO BEAT YOU!!!" Naruto shouted, and Sasuke was glad he had played to Naruto's competitive side. "So, what are the rules?"

"No hands, it must be entirely mouth, no killing clones, no stealing the other person's clones. We will have five clones each, first person to pop all five wins."

"Kind of like a pie eating contest? Heehee. What will I win?" Naruto was so cocky.

"Winner gets to be seme next time. And don't think you'll win so easily."

"Alright I'm game. But one more rule, we might get the clones mixed up if they all look like me, so your half will look like you."

"Fine." Sasuke was secretly a little excited.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Ten clones appeared, then five changed into Sasuke. "Ready? On your mark, get set, go!"

They each yanked down a clone's pants and got right to it. Sasuke had the upper hand, he was used to giving it hard and fast, while Naruto was usually slower and more sensual. But perhaps Sasuke had forgotten Naruto's love of Ramen! Pretending that dick was a big bowl of ramen Naruto slurped it up, getting noises out of his clone he didn't think he could make. _Am I purring? Weird._ Sasuke's first clone disappeared and Naruto moaned as its pleasure came to him. _Dammit I forgot that would happen to his clones too, this is harder than I expected._ Another poof, his clone was gone, and another wave washed over him. _So satisfied, but must keep going!_ More sucking, another poof, Sasuke had three to go. Naruto didn't know if he could keep it up. His clone disappeared. Naruto couldn't handle much more, he was just so tired. Sasuke finished another, and that was it. Naruto was asleep on the floor.

The clones all disappeared. _Tch, I win._ Sasuke thought. He tenderly picked up his sleeping boyfriend from the floor and tucked him into bed. _He's so cute, aww, he makes a good uke. _He kissed him on the forehead and went off to shower and make them dinner.

* * *

As Sasuke cooked he couldn't help but try and imagine new and creative uses for the clones. _What's gotten into me? First I can barely even care if I'm having sex or not and now I can't stop thinking about it. I blame this on being a teenager. _(A.N.I figure they're about 17, just fyi) _Maybe this is the only thing holding together our relationship right now. _He sighed. _But there's something real there. I know it! I've seen it before. How did it get this bad? God how I hate when things are complicated._

Naruto chose that moment to walk into the kitchen in his boxers, smelling his way over to the stove. "Yum! Pasta! What kind?"

"Spinach linguini with cheese sauce."

"Cool." Naruto sat down at the kitchen table. An awkward silence fell over the kitchen.

"Naruto, do you want to go on a date?" Sasuke suddenly felt shy.

"Sasuke, you're so weird, you're supposed to ask for the date and _then_ screw my brains out with clones."

"No I mean we haven't been on a date in so long, I miss it." Naruto looked at him, piercing blue eyes peering into his soul, and there, in the back of those beautiful eyes, still hung a sadness he couldn't understand.

"Yeah, alright, that sounds nice." He smiled, and Sasuke remembered when he had hoped Naruto would smile just for him one day and he felt good about where he was going.

Then he realized he hadn't had time to make his Naruto Sunday. _Damn! I have to remember next time!_


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. Sorry this took so freaking long to write! Here it is though! Thanks to all the reviewers and such, especially uchihafanboy who made me lol. Sorry I don't respond to reviews and such but I love you! First chapter written sober lol, moar hawt man sex to come soon too!

* * *

Chapter3 

Naruto was extremely confused. He didn't understand what had just happened, he felt hurt. What had happened in the bedroom had been strange. He had felt an ambiance of emotions; fear, embarrassment, powerful lust, loneliness, a withheld hunger. Naruto was glad it had ended where it had after he passed out with exhaustion.

_Why do I feel like this?_ He thought. He had gone much more with Sasuke before and there had been some embarrassment, but nothing like this. He was scared.

Then he started thinking about his date with Sasuke, they had decided to go on a traditional dinner and a movie date, to compensate for their not so traditional relationship. It could be kind of fun pretending to be normal sometimes. Pretending they weren't as messed up as they really were.

After dinner Naruto had needed sometime alone, and Sasuke, who could understand the value of solitude very well, didn't intrude. So Naruto was currently sitting in the branch of a large elm tree on a secluded part of the Uchiha property. He had to climb up the tree the normal way because using his chakara would remind him too much of their childhood rivalry. He hadn't been able to really face those memories since Sasuke betrayed him all those years ago.

_Betrayed_, Naruto felt a sharp pain stab into his chest, _oh god._

He felt the tears well up in his eyes, just like he did every time he unintentionally thought of this subject or someone mentioned it. He blinked, they were gone; a skill necessary to his survival as a ninja.

Naruto sighed, _We got through all of that, we worked everything out, it was better, he was back, he was sorry, I fucking MADE HIM PAY! God damn it Naruto!! It's fucking over! He's with you, he's yours, he loves you and that's all that matters._ But Naruto knew why he felt like this, he thought that once Sasuke was back, everything would be better, they would live happily ever after.

And deep down Naruto's greatest fear was that Sasuke cared more about revenge than him. That he always will choose revenge over him and that the day when Sasuke has a chance to kill Itachi, he will completely forsake Naruto.

And that was the reason why Naruto could never forgive Sasuke.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was busy finishing the mission reports he and Naruto had put off until the last minute. It was a bunch of boring stuff, things he had done a million times before and could do in his sleep. Reporting enemy movements, casualties, success and failure of the mission objective, ect. It was just for a few C and B rank missions they had done to make ends meet, nothing too exciting.

It reminded him of similar mission reports he had put off doing in the past. He remembered the time Naruto finished one on the Hokage's desk as they were supposed to turn it it and smiled as he thought of her reaction. Sasuke really was surprised that his little blonde boyfriend was even still alive. If he were the Hokage he would… He thought, _sex him up, do it on the hokage's desk, give him…missions._ He shook his head to clear the images. _Ok, bad example._

Sasuke's train of thought brought him to a memory of a mission with Naruto. It had been right after Kakashi had made fun of them for being such pansys and Naruto was going full force with the whole tough guy act. It would have been extremely comical if it hadn't make Sasuke the effeminate one. He did paint his nails but… that's totally manly. Even if it hadn't made him feel that way, it would have pissed him off. He hated it when Naruto didn't act like _his_ Naruto. They had been assigned a B rank mission to retrieve a scroll that they had stolen before. It was for some kind of water jutsu and had mostly sat in a library in the Hokage tower when it was in Konoha's possession. But apparently it had to be Konoha's.

On the mission the enemy had split into two groups. Naruto and Sasuke followed one while Kakashi and Sakura followed another. They infiltrated their camp while they were away, but Naruto fell into a trap. Sasuke rushed to get him out of the chakara thread entanglement, but the sound of footsteps forced him to flee. Two enemy ninjas entered the camp and started laughing.

"Well, well, well, looks like we caught a little butterfly in out net." Sasuke remembered the voice, remembered the anger he felt when the man prodded Naruto. How dare he touch him?!

He thought fast and sprung into action.

He ran into the clearing, knees together, arms flailing, the girliest run he could manage. "Oh Naruto-kun! Please don't leave me! I miss you too much! I can't stand when you're gone, I hate the cold spot in my bed where you used to sleep beside me. I hate not feeling your touch on my body!"

The ninja's just stood there, unsure whether or not to be confused, disgusted, or laugh. That second they were distracted meant their death. They fell to the forest floor with two shrunken through their heads.

He smirked at Naruto.

"That was sloppy Uchiha." He glared, "You could have killed them from your vantage point in the trees, they were young and inexperienced."

"What, and save you the embarrassment you deserved? You've been acting like an ass for the past few days. Besides," he leaned towards the still tired up Naruto, "are you too much of a bad ass manly man," he punctuated each word with a hard bite right under his ear, "to enjoy the touch," he licked along the bite marks and his fingers trailed down the blonde's stomach, "of a man," he slid his hand over his crotch, and looked at Naruto's face though thick eyelashes, he was leaning away, biting his lip and trying not to look at Sasuke. His eyes flickered up to Sasuke and he couldn't look away. Deep blue blocked by lashes as his eyes were half shut met with the near black of the Uchiha's. Naruto pulled Sasuke into a sloppy kiss, leaning forward as much as he could under his confines. Sasuke came forward and deepened it, tongues moving in to occupy the vast caverns of their mouths exploring and meeting in what was like an extension of their rivalry. An extension of what they were together.

Naruto bit down on his lip, hard to break the kiss, "Alright, alight, I'm not a macho man, I love penis and all that, will you untie me now?"

Sasuke thought about it, "Hmm. Ok."

The heat of the moment drove the speed he took to untie the ropes binding the blonde. They were off in record time, followed shortly by their clothes. Naruto dominated and Sasuke let him, enchanted by the power he exuded. These were the moments when he was especially drawn to him. This Naruto with the fierce determination blazing in his eyes and his hair sticking out in every direction. He loved the sweat, the power, the strength. He loved that Naruto would never back down from something he believed in. As Naruto drove into him, filling him again and again, Sasuke didn't think of how he would feel later, the fact that there were still next to two corpses in enemy territory or the fucking scroll. All he thought of was that moment. The sweat he felt poring down his own skin, the sweet pulse to which his entire world seemed to be moving, the feeling of blissful invasion and the electricity of the passion flowing through his body.

Oh fuck yeah, that was a good memory.

As he came back to reality, Sasuke glanced down at the mission report he had just been filling out. He had just accidentally written erection. He mentally cursed himself and went back through the paper fixing the mistakes he had made.

And as he fixed that he realized something. Naruto wasn't acting like himself again and Sasuke was going to get _his _Naruto back.

And he had a feeling it was going to be much harder this time.

* * *

A.N. So this was kind of a weird chapter because Naruto was just emo and Sasuke was just horney, and um, yeah it will all even out and such in the next chapter. : )

Also, sorry that sex scene isn't very smutty, what do you guys think?


End file.
